<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chain Users by TalkingToShadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136376">The Chain Users</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingToShadows/pseuds/TalkingToShadows'>TalkingToShadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blackmail, Dialogue Heavy, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Forced Outing, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute (kinda), Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Red Carpet Party, Secret Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, bc thats what this is, fuck chrollo me all my homies hate chrollo, he also needs hella therapy, kurapika is a dork, theres a lot of car scenes bc leorio is everyone's chauffer, trans author, whats the opposite of slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingToShadows/pseuds/TalkingToShadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"When he let his guard down, Kurapika looked so broken. Leorio wanted nothing more than to pick up his pieces and make him whole again."</p><p>[WILL BE FINISHED EVENTUALLY I PROMISE]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliza/Squala (Hunter x Hunter), Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leorio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is!! This is the first mulit-chapter fanfic I've been super passionate about writing! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thump.</p><p>Thump.</p><p>Thump.</p><p>Slam.</p><p>“Leorio!” Two voices yell in unison. Leorio nearly jumps out of his chair, paperwork and patient files flying everywhere. Until a moment ago, Leorio was finishing up his work in his office. That office-- well the building in general-- is his pride and joy, he worked so hard for it and would protect it with his life. But, if he let you past the waiting and exam rooms and into his own personal office it was a high honor. Though, he couldn't keep the current intruders out if he tried.<br/>
“Fuck! Do either of you two know how to knock?” He scolds, brushing off his jacket.</p><p>“He got them! I told you he would!” Gon bounces on the balls of his feet. He takes three slips of paper from his companion’s hands and shoves them into Leorio’s face.</p><p>“Watch it.” He takes the paper from Gon’s hands and swats them away. “Damn… How’d you manage this, Killua?”</p><p>“I DMed the lead singer on Instagram.” Killua shrugged.</p><p>“No way it was that easy!” The oldest exclaims.</p><p>“Give it up, Leorio,” Gon sighs, “He won’t even tell me how he did it!”</p><p>“So are you gonna keep your promise or not?” Killua asks.</p><p>“Yeah yeah,” The doctor smiles softly at the kids in front of him, “I’ll drive you to the concert.”</p><p>The kids  broke out in a cheer, hugging each other and then Leorio. He chuckles and pats their heads.</p><p>“So, when is it?”</p><p>“Ehh... About that...” Gon rubs the back of his neck as he averts his eyes.</p><p>“It’s tonight at nine…” Killua finishes.</p><p>“Tonight!? You kids are gonna give me grey hairs.” He grumbles, rubbing his temples. “Fine okay!”</p><p>Another cheer.</p><p>“Now get outta here! I have to finish up. I’ll pick you both up at eight so we can get food before hand alright?”</p><p>“Thank you Leorio!” Gon smiles wide. He then grabs Killua’s hand and runs out of the room. </p><p>Once the two are out of sight, Leorio falls back on his chair and runs his hands through his hair. Man does he love those kids.</p><p>--</p><p>The second Leorio stepped into his apartment he made his way into the kitchen and stole a glance at the clock on the stove. It was only six-thirty, he had plenty of time to have a glass of wine and be sobered up to drive safely. So that's what he does, he reaches up on top of his refrigerator and pulls down the half-empty bottle of his favorite red wine. After filling a glass he walks over to the couch and turns the TV to the local news. Jeez, his apartment sure is lonely. And quiet. And cold. </p><p>“Maybe I should get a dog,” he says to himself, “Or take Killua’s advice and get some friends my own age.”</p><p>The thought of friends his own age has Leorio slipping into a fantasy. A cute girl (or guy) cuddled up next to him, rubbing his arm as they sat together in a comfortable silence. He’d never admit it but he is a hopeless romantic at heart. The thought of finding someone who makes him feel like no one else has before made butterflies explode in his stomach.</p><p>By the time he snapped back into reality an hour had passed. He curses and throws himself off the couch and runs into the closet in his room. From what he knew about this band, they were more alternative so most of his closet was not an option. Technically he could wear a suit but he doesn't feel like being mugged tonight. Does he own anything else? Oh! There we go!</p><p>He pulls out a simple black button down and a pair of old faded jeans. That’s about as casual as he gets. Once dressed he makes sure he has his phone and keys.<br/>
A cool breeze hits his skin as he exits his building through the parking garage. He regrets not grabbing a jacket but he’s already running behind so he decides to bear it and hop in his car.</p><p>First, Leorio drives to Gon’s house. It’s a small cottage style near the end of town, super modest and very cozy. It only takes one honk of the car horn for Gon to come bounding out the door and down the driveway. He’s followed soon after by his aunt waving him off.</p><p>“Thank you Leorio!” He hears her call when Gon opens the door to the back seat, “Have fun Gon!”</p><p>“I will! See you, Aunt Mito!”</p><p>“Sup! Got your ticket?” Leorio looks into the back seat. He was met with a wide grin and the show of his ticket. “Cooli-o.”</p><p>“I’m so excited! Have you heard any of their songs, Leorio?” Gon asks.</p><p> “Nah. I haven’t heard anything about them. That kind of music is not quite my thing. But as long as you and Killua have fun it’s all good!” The car pulls back onto the road.<br/>
“I’m sure we will! Killua said he had a surprise in store for us afterwards!”</p><p>“I don’t think I like the sound of that…”</p><p>Second, Leorio pulls up to Killua’s hose. Well, more like the huge gate in front of Killua’s house. The Zoldyck’s were a filthy rich family of actors going back generations. The sheer sight of the estate made the passengers of the car shiver, no matter how many times they visit. Leorio reaches out the window and hits the buzzer near the entrance of the gate.</p><p>“Who is this?” A calm, cool voice picks up the line.</p><p>“It’s Leorio.” </p><p>“I know of no guests arriving named Leorio.” With that the line is cut off. Gons giggles only fuel Leorio’s frustration.</p><p>“You’re kidding me! “ Leorio grumbles and presses the button again, harder this time. As soon as the line picks up he’s speaking again, “Gotoh! I know you can see me!” He waves his hand in front of the camera attached to the buzzer, “Let us in or send Killua out!”</p><p>There's a small sigh on the other side.  The gate slowly opens, allowing the car into the estate. Seemingly as soon as the car stops Killua is inside.</p><p>“You may wanna leave quickly. Mom’s pissed that I didn’t tell her I was going out tonight.” Killua warns. Leorio nods and wastes no time hightailing it out of and away from the Zoldyck house.</p><p>When they were a safe distance away, Gon turns to the boy beside him. </p><p>“Hi Killua!”</p><p>“Hi Gon!”</p><p>The two giggle and take each other's hands, smiles getting wider. Leorio smiles softly at the interaction, watching them through the rear view mirror. </p><p>“Tell us the surprise!” Gon pleads.</p><p>“No way! Then it’s not a surprise!” </p><p>“Pleaseeeee!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“What do you kids want to eat?” Leorio pipes up to cut off the argument. </p><p>The kids look at each other for a moment, “McDonald's!” </p><p>--</p><p>“We are not doing McDonald's.”</p><p>They got McDonald's.  Killua and Gon happily munch on their meals (a Big Mac and chicken nuggets respectively with a shared chocolate milkshake). Leorio’s cool dad side urges his doctor side not to give them a lecture on how bad this type of food is for them. He sees them both lean in to take a sip of their milkshake, bump heads, and then laugh at each other. Gon sneaks a kiss on Killua’s cheek and his cheeks explode with crimson. </p><p>“How is it you two found love at such a young age and I’m stuck all alone?” Leorio teases.</p><p>“It's cause Gon’s adorable and you’re a creepy old man.” Killua says lightheartedly.</p><p>“Watch it! I’m still your ride to this thing! And I’m only twenty one!”</p><p>“That’s still old.” That retort has Killua and Gon both laughing. Fuck, he can’t stay mad at them they’re too damn wholesome. Leorio looks down at his ticket to look at the location of the concert. York New Amphitheater. Cool, that's not to far from here. </p><p>--</p><p>It only takes ten minutes to get to the amphitheater. They’re a little late, it’s nine-oh-five but thankfully when they enter the opening band is still playing. It’s kinda garbage. Hopefully the real band will be better. Gon seems distressed looking at the crowd of people and seemingly no seats. </p><p>“Do you need help finding your seats?” An usher comes up behind the group. </p><p>“Yes please!” Gon hands her his ticket and she looks at it for a moment then smiles.</p><p>“Right this way.” She starts to lead the three down the rows. Leorio keeps expecting her to stop but she nevers does. They follow her to three perfect seats right in the front row.</p><p>“No way! How did you score these?!” Leorio looks over at the white haired boy. He shrugs and stakes his seat, “Damn rich kids.”</p><p>As the three sit, the opening band finishes their set and the theater goes quiet. Way too many beats of silence follow. The whole freaking theater is on the edge of their seats, holding their breaths.</p><p>Then, a spotlight hit the stage. The tap of a mic.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen… The Chain Users!” A voice announces. </p><p>The stage erupts in lights. The crowd is instantly on their feat, screaming so loud Leorio swore his ears were going to bleed or burst.</p><p>Four band members appear on stage. A short stubby girl with grey hair on keyboard, a tall girl with pink hair on guitar, a buff guy with light brown hair and a cool beard on drums and a man with dark curly hair on bass. They start up a song and the final member appears on the stage.</p><p>Leorio is breathless. The man before him is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen before. The lead singer was a petite boy with blonde hair down to about his chin. He was dressed in a black crop top and ripped up jeans. And his eyes were… red? The first song was over before he realized it. He was too busy staring. </p><p>“Thank you all for coming out tonight. How are we feeling?” The lead singer says into the mic. The crowd screams once again. Beside Leorio, Gon and Killua are basically vibrating with happiness. “This next song is about loss. It holds a really deep place in my heart.”</p><p>Music starts up once again. He wasn’t kidding, the singer seems close to tears nearly the whole song. About three fourths of the way through the song he steals a glance at the keyboard player. She gives him a closed mouth smile that seemed to calm him down a bit.</p><p>A few more songs went by non-stop. One about using sex to cope with the person you love not loving you back and one about being abandoned by the one you love really resonated with Leorio. </p><p>“They sure have a lotta sad songs about love huh?” He leans down to Gon.</p><p>“Yeah! They’re good, huh?”</p><p>“Sure are.”</p><p>When the lead singer grabbed the mic again he noticed chains wrapped around his right hand. That’s so hot. Why is that so hot?</p><p>“So, this one is coming out sometime late this year with our next album-” He pauses to let the excitement calm, “We have a name for it but that’s a secret.” He winks, coaxing even more screams from the crowd. Now Leorio remembers why he doesn’t go to these things often. The unreleased song was about letting go of anger, even though the singer didn’t seem to mean it much.</p><p>A few more happier songs follow. Gon and Killua sing them word for word. He’s definitely going to have to hand out cough drops after this.</p><p>The last song was Leorio’s favorite. It was about how making mistakes makes you human. It was very comforting. He felt like it was only him and this cute boy he didn’t even know the name of for the whole song. He swears they locked eyes once or twice.</p><p>Afterwards they say their goodbyes and the stange goes dark. The theaters overhead lights turn on. Gon turns to Killua and peppers his face with kisses.<br/>
“Thank you, Killua! That was so amazing!”</p><p>“The nights not over yet!” Killua says, playfully pushing his boyfriend away. “Thank you for bringing us, Leorio.”</p><p>“Yeah, uh. I enjoyed it.” Leorio nods, still coming down from his mini fantasy. He spots a buff man with dark hair walking towards them.</p><p>“Killua?” He asks.</p><p>“Yeah that’s me.” He holds up his ticket. The man looks at it and nods.</p><p>“I’m Dalzollene. The Chain Users manager.” He holds out his hand. All three of them shake it.</p><p>“Killua? What’s going on?” Leorio raises his eyebrow.</p><p>“The surprise.” He says simply.</p><p>Dalzollene starts to walk away and Killua follows. Not knowing what else to do, Gon and Leorio also follow. They move through a labyrinth of seats, workers and fans leaving the venue. Soon enough, they come to a clearing and slip into a back door.</p><p>This is it, Leorio thinks, we’re getting murdered. But instead they found themselves in a room with a couch and table full of refreshments. They were greeted by the lead singer waiting patiently for them. </p><p>“Killua. Nice to see you again.” He smiles softly.</p><p>“Yeah, you too Kurapika.”</p><p>Kurapika notices the star stuck look on Gon’s face and waves. Gon malfunctions, trying to spit out seven different words at once. Killua set a hand on his shoulder.<br/>
“This is my boyfriend Gon. And our friend Leorio. Gon, Leorio. This is Kurapika.”</p><p>“Lead singer of The Chain Users.” Gon squeaks out.</p><p>“That I am. It’s nice to meet you Gon.” He shakes the boy’s hand, “And you as well, Leorio.”</p><p>“Likewise.” Leorio shakes Kurapika’s hand.</p><p>Kurapika steps aside to reveal the rest of his band. He points to the keyboard player, guitarist, drummer, bassist and then the girl next to the bassist. “This is Melody, Baise, Basho, Squala and his girlfriend Eliza. Everyone, this is Gon, Killua and Leorio.”</p><p>They all give a cheery greeting. Leorio turns back to Killua. “I know you were a spoiled brat but I didn’t think it was this bad! How did you pull this off?”</p><p>“Kurapika is friends with Illumi’s boyfriend. We’ve met a few times.” Killua explains. </p><p>“I much prefer acquaintances. Please, sit.” Kurapika motions to the couch.</p><p>“You knew The Chain User’s lead singer this whole time and you didn’t tell me?!” Gon exclaims.</p><p>“I wanted to surprise you!” </p><p>“Well I am!”</p><p>“You’re welcome!”</p><p>“Thank you! I love you!”</p><p>“I love you too!”</p><p>Kurapika says from beside Leorio. “It’s cute, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Huh?” Leorio stares dumbly at the stunning man next to him.</p><p>“Young love.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah. They sure do love to rub it in my face. I get it! The fourteen year olds are more in love than I’ve ever been.”</p><p>Kurapika laughs. It’s the most enchanting thing he’s ever heard. “I can sympathize.” He nods to the cuddling couple on the other end of the couch.</p><p>“Are you always this formal?”</p><p>“I don’t think I’m that formal. At least, I don’t try to be.”</p><p>“Oh. Maybe that’s just me being used to socializing with teens.” Leorio jokes, trying to squeeze another laugh out of the other. And it works! If we were to be killed right now, he could say he lived a full life. Kurapika moves a strand of hair out of his face. That's it, he is going to die right here.</p><p>“Kurapika. We’re gonna light up. Wanna join?” Basho holds a blunt out.</p><p>“I’m alright.” Kurapika waves his hand, “Not with kids around.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You could use a stress reliever. Tomorrow marks six months-”</p><p>“I know what tomorrow is Baise. I don’t need a reminder.”</p><p>“Kurapika?” Gon pipes up, “What’s that new song called?”</p><p>Kurapika leans down and whispers into Gon’s ear. His eyes light up and he gives an approving nod. </p><p>“So, did you enjoy the concert?” </p><p>“It was so cool!” </p><p>“Yeah, it was awesome.” Killua agrees. </p><p>“I enjoyed it more than I expected.” Leorio comments. </p><p>Kurapika turns to him with a tilt of his head, “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Oh! I’m not much of a music person in general. But there’s something about your performance that had me hooked.” </p><p>“Hm. Interesting.” </p><p>Gon opens his mouth to speak but a yawn comes out instead. Leorio looks down at his watch. Midnight.</p><p>“I hate to be that guy but we should head home. Your aunt and mother have gotta be worried.” </p><p>“But-” Gon’s retort is cut off with another yawn. He and Killua stand.</p><p>“Thanks again for this, Kurapika.”</p><p>“No problem. It was nice to meet you both.” Kurapika smiles.</p><p>“It was nice meeting you too! Goodbye!” Gon waves and he’s ushered out the door. As Leorio goes to shut it behind him, the door is stopped by the very man plaguing his thoughts all night. He hands him a piece of paper with a gentle smile and shuts the door. </p><p>Curiosity gets the best of him and he opens the paper. A number. Did he seriously just get Kurapika’s number?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kurapika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was Kurapika's worst enemy. He must have been too worn out from last night’s show to close the curtains before bed, despite waking up being the last thing he wanted to do today. The blonde tosses and turns uncomfortably but eventually gives up and throws the sheets off of him.</p><p>Today is June twenty-first. Six months since the most heartbreaking yet most relieving day of his life. And he had no idea what to do with himself. He could call Melody, she’s always there for him. But, he doesn’t want to burden her more than he always does. </p><p>So, he opts to make breakfast instead. If you count black coffee and heated up take out from last night breakfast. It was food, so good enough for Kurapika. At least for today. <br/>He closed his eyes, hoping that if he squeezed hard enough the day would go away. It didn’t, of course, he’s not magic. If he were he’d have crushed every single one of those damned spiders by now. But instead he was left heartbroken and numb. A small part of him wishing that one wretched spider would come crawling back. Even if it was just to hurt Kurapika one last time.</p><p>That’s not healthy. He should take Melody’s advice and get a therapist. When his schedule clears up a bit more. </p><p>He reaches for the remote and turns on the TV, looking for any kind of distraction. The screen lit up with a celebrity gossip channel.  A secret guilty pleasure of his. It was fun to see how much information got wrong. This morning, they were talking about a new song that unexpectedly dropped at midnight last night. </p><p>“Lead singer of The Phantom Troupe, Chrollo claims-“</p><p>That’s all the girl can get out before the TV is off again. Kurapika wonders why he hadn’t heard anything sooner. He looks down at his phone and realizes he put it in silent last night. He has every notification known to man: Twitter, Instagram, texts from every member of the band, his manager, and their group chat. He goes straight to the group chat. <br/>The conversation had started with everyone asking Kurapika if he was alright, or if he'd even heard at all. But it soon progressed to roasting the life out of their rival band. Things like: “At least we write our songs” or “That motherfucker is so pale he could be a corpse”. These earn a small chuckle from Kurapika. </p><p> </p><p>11:30 a.m. </p><p>Kurapika: I just heard.</p><p>Basho: KURAPIKA </p><p>Melody: Are you doing alright?</p><p>Kurapika: I’m fine. You all cheered me up, as always. </p><p>Baise: kajsjd awww </p><p>Dalzollene: Where were you? </p><p>Kurapika: Sleeping. I guess I turned my ringer off last night. Sorry. </p><p>Squalla: you slept till 11:30? </p><p>Baise: who are you and what did you do w kurapika? </p><p>Kurapika: Is that really a shock? </p><p>Basho: i didn’t think you slept in past five</p><p>Kurapika: To be fair. I was hoping to sleep the whole day. Just completely avoid it all together. </p><p>Melody: Are you sure you’re okay? </p><p>Kurapika: As okay as I can be. I’m upset but not surprised. This is definitely some shit he’d pull. </p><p>Melody: Do you need us to come over? </p><p>Kurapika: Not right now. What’s the song about, away? </p><p>Baise: …</p><p>Basho: … </p><p>Squalla: …</p><p>Dalzollene: It’s about being better off with about someone. </p><p>Kurapika: So he drops a song about me. Exactly six months after. </p><p>Melody: I’m sorry, Kurapika.</p><p>Kurapika: It’s fine. I’m going to shower. I’ll update you all later. </p><p>He doesn’t wait for a response before turning off his phone and flipping the ringer back to silent. He doesn’t even want to check any social media. Most of his fans run in the same circles as The Phantom Troupe fans because their music is pretty similar. Kurapika thanks whatever god there is that the drama between the two bands has stayed mostly private. He’d hate to put his fans through that. </p><p>--</p><p>Kurapika does shower. Just an hour later than he had promised. It takes him that long to find the will to stand. Afterwards, he dresses himself in a hoodie with their first album cover on it and some sweatpants. He didn’t think he owned sweatpants but apparently he does. He’s so thankful, the last thing he wanted to do today was put on jeans. Or do anything that requires more than the minimum amount of energy possible. </p><p>He throws himself into his couch, wrapping up in a blanket. Instead of watching local shows,  he goes to Netflix and clicks on the current show he couldn’t tear himself away from. <br/>That keeps his attention for three episodes. He finds his mind wandering back to six months ago today. Why he’s better off — like way better off — without him. But also why he misses him, why he needs him. It's manipulation, he reminds himself, he wanted you to be dependent on him. It’s what people like him do. </p><p>Fuck it. He’s checking social media. A text from an unknown number draws his attention when he turns on his lock screen. He taps it. </p><p>12:00 p.m</p><p>[Unknown]: hey it’s Leorio, Killua's friend. you gave me your number last night</p><p>2:17 p.m. </p><p>Kurapika: Sorry. I don't know a Leorio. </p><p>Leorio: oh sorry</p><p>Kurapika: Leorio, I’m messing with you. It’s me. </p><p>Leorio: come on! that’s not nice at all! </p><p>Kurapika: lajsjs I’m sorry</p><p>Leorio: nah, that was a good one ksdjlsjd</p><p>Kurapika: I would have gotten back to you sooner but my ringer was off</p><p>Leorio: no biggie, i’m working anyways </p><p>Kurapika: You went to work after being out so late? </p><p>Leorio: i had to, i don’t get days off </p><p>Kurapika: What do you do for a living? </p><p>Leorio: first date questions already, huh~ </p><p>Kurapika: This block button looks very tantalizing. </p><p>Leorio: doctor! i’m a doctor</p><p>Kurapika: Really? But you can’t be too much older than me. How did you manage that? </p><p>Leorio: shit sorry, my breaks over. talk later? </p><p>Kurapika: Definitely. </p><p>In all honesty, Kurapika barely remembers handing his number out. He does remember the very handsome man he met last night. And how many times he caught him staring during his performance. A new relationship hadn't really crossed his mind, but something about Leorio drew him in. And it’s not a relationship yet, they don’t know each other at all. </p><p>He snaps out of his thoughts, reminding himself what he originally set off to do. He starts with Instagram. Most of his tagged was clips and photos from yesterday. He scrolled through them for a while, liking and commenting occasionally. On his  homepage was photos from friends and mutuals, nothing strange there. A post from Killua (@kil_zoldkyck) caught his eye. A selfie of him and Gon from last night. Leorio (@leorio-oreo) was tagged in the caption. Is it creepy to follow a guy you met once? Not like he cares. Leorio’s account is private, of course. He sighs, tapping the request button.</p><p>Now for the media he was dreading. Fucking Twitter. His DMs are mostly the normal, save for two DMs from YouTube tea channels asking about the new drop. His subtweets and tagged are the same as instagram, with the additional horny tweets. He likes one, just to freak the poster out. On his timeline, the pop news outlets he follows are full of titles like “The Phantom Troupe's Surprise Release Quickly Taking Over”, “Lead Singer On Sudden Song Drop”, and “Fans Are Raving About New Song”. Sadly, the second one peaks his interest. The article talks about how Chrollo and his band always planned to drop the song unannounced. They had decided on today because it was a rough day for Chrollo because it was six months ago he made the choice to break up with a long term boyfriend. That made Kurapika’s blood boil.  That bastard wasn’t even trying to be subtle. How dare he paint Kurapika as the bad guy? He sent the article to the group chat and didn’t stick around to see the aftermath.</p><p>Kurapika lets out a sob, phone falling from his hand. He grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around him tighter. It wasn’t often he let himself cry like this. Today was okay. He needed it today. He missed Chrollo, no, he missed how he made him feel. Who he really missed was his parents. His mom would know exactly what to say, how to hold him, and what lullaby to sing. His dad would threaten to beat up anyone who hurt him, just to make him laugh. Then he’d cook a dinner that rivaled any five star chef. Kurapika needed them these past few months more than he ever had before. </p><p>He cries for what feels like hours. By the time he’s calm, it’s dinnertime. Not like he’s gonna eat. He ate once today, that was accomplishment enough. He glaces at his phone. Way too many texts. No way he’s looking at any of those. It lights up with a new notification. A facetime from Leorio. </p><p>A facetime from Leorio?! Shit. He looks like he just got done crying. He did just get done crying! He quickly wipes up the drying tears with his sleeves and smoothes out his hair. Good enough. He taps the accept button.</p><p>“Hey! Kurapika! Sorry to call. I’m not much of a texter.” Leorio looks like he just recently got  home, evident from the fact his hair was still a little wet.</p><p>“I don’t mind. You did catch me off guard. If I would have known you were going to call I would have changed into something better.” He holds up his sweater paws for show.</p><p>“That's okay! I don’t…” The other stares at Kurapika, “Your eyes.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“They aren’t red.”</p><p>“No? Those were colored contacts. I thought you said you were a doctor?”</p><p>“I am! I just… I dunno…” Leorio adjusts his glasses.</p><p>Kurapika chuckles, “Back to my previous question. How did you become a doctor so young?”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve been studying textbooks since I was a kid. When I finished High School I snuck into the nearest med school and took all the exams. And I passed every single one. They were so stunned they didn’t arrest me!”</p><p>“You have to be kidding.”</p><p>“I’m not! I wouldn’t joke about my career.”</p><p>“That’s insane. For someone so smart you’re kind of an idiot, huh?”</p><p>“I pride myself on it!” Leorio flashes him a way too cocky grin. Kuapika pulls the tissue box on his coffee table closer so he can prop his phone on it. “Hey that's a great idea!” He copies the others' moves.</p><p>“Last night you mentioned you weren't into music but enjoyed ours. What about ours struck a chord with you?”</p><p>“It was just so… real. I could tell you meant almost every word you sang.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kurapika’s cheeks turn pink. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’ve asked two questions now! It’s my turn!” Leorio stands up, taking his phone with him.</p><p>“Ask away.”</p><p>“Oh fuck. I didn’t think I’d get this far.” He pours a glass of wine as he thinks, “Uh… Do you drink?”</p><p>“Did you just ask a nineteen year old if he drinks?” Kurapika laughs.</p><p>“Uh… yeah?”</p><p>“Yes, Leorio. I drink occasionally.” </p><p>“Do you wanna come over tomorrow? We could have a drink together!” Leorio blurts out.</p><p>“Sure. I’d like that.”</p><p>“Really?! I mean… cool.”</p><p>“Just text me your address. I’ll see you at, say, five?” </p><p>“Sounds good! See you then!”</p><p>“See you, Leorio.” With that, Kurapika ends the call. He immediately plops his face in a throw pillow. He did not just agree to meet up with a guy he barely knows. Baise was right, who is he and what has he done with Kurapika?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leorio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leorio spends most of the day cleaning. Man, did his apartment need it. He can’t the last time he dusted, or if he had ever dusted. No one but Gon or Killua had been in his apartment in ages so he never felt the need to do a deep clean.</p>
<p>Killua made fun of him earlier when he panic called the three’s group chat this morning. “Why are you so worried? Not like it’s a date. Plus, he’s in a rock band, he’s definitely seen worse.”</p>
<p>Kurapika may have seen worse, but that only fueled Leorio’s cleaning spree. He wanted his apartment to be good. Not mediocre. Plus, it needed the clean. This was just his motivation. At least, that’s what he was trying to convince himself.</p>
<p>Time moved slowly the whole day. He kept begging the clock to go faster. The universe was not on his side, that only seemed to make it all go slower. He was so nervous, too nervous. He was just hanging out with a friend. There's no need to get so worked up. It’s only his first friend his age in years, who’s also super cute. One more check of the clock. Four-forty-five. Fifteen more minutes. Leorio put away the rest of his cleaning supplies and poured two glasses of wine, putting them and the bottle on the coffee table. He debates putting music on in the background but decides against it, seeing as Kurapika’s whole life revolves around music it may be a welcome break. </p>
<p>As Leorio goes to sit down, a knock rings out from the door. He nearly trips over his feet sprinting to it.</p>
<p>“Kurapika!” He smiles wide at the boy waiting calmly at the door. He jumps a little, startled.</p>
<p>“Hello, Leorio.” He greets. Leorio studies him for a second. Bleach-dyed t-shirt, leather pants, and a cropped denim jacket. Cute. </p>
<p>“Should I have dressed nicer?”</p>
<p>“What? No! No! You look good!”</p>
<p>“But you’re wearing a suit.”</p>
<p>“It's kind of the only thing I own. I like them.”</p>
<p> Kurapika nods, “May I come in?” </p>
<p>“Oh! Right!” Leorio steps aside, letting Kurapika inside. He takes off his shoes and takes in his surroundings. Leorio watches him relax, like he's letting his guard down, only a little. He leads him to the couch and hands him a glass. Kurapika takes it with a thankful nod. He stares at the smaller boys lips as they wrap around the glass.</p>
<p>“Wow. This is really good.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it!” Leorio agrees, taking a drink of his own. They enjoy each other's silent company while they drink their first glass. Leorio's eyes keep glancing at Kurapika. His small form, shiny hair, sparkling eyes. Their shade of brown didn’t look too different from the contacts he wore the other night. Kurapika sets down his glass when he’s finished. </p>
<p>“So. How did you become such close friends with Killua and Gon?” He breaks the silence.</p>
<p>“Mostly Gon being so persistent. We met two, well nearly three, years ago at the library. The one of fifth ave. I was studying and he was curious as to why I was always there. After that he’d make it a point to come in and talk to me every day. Then he started bringing Killua along. I just progressed from there.”</p>
<p>“That’s cute.”</p>
<p>“You think? I’ve been called creepy more times than I can count.”</p>
<p>“I mean… you aren’t attracted to them. If anything you’re the cool older brother. Nothing weird about friendship.”</p>
<p>“Yeah exactly!” Leorio agrees. He refills their glasses, which Kurapika happily takes.</p>
<p>“Thank you for this. After yesterday and this morning, I really needed a drink.” Kurapika says.</p>
<p>“Rough day?”</p>
<p>“Incredibly so. Then this morning my whole band and manager showed up at my door because I didn’t respond to any of their messages yesterday.”</p>
<p>“What? But you responded to me fine.”</p>
<p>“Because you don’t bombard me about my emotions all the time,” Kurapika runs a hand through his hair with a sigh, “I know they’re just worried but it’s so obvious I don’t want to talk about it. I’d tell them if I did. Sorry… That’s a lot to dump on you.”</p>
<p>“It’s chill! My whole job is dealing with TMI.” That draws a chuckle out of the other. Hell yeah. If Kurapika laughs this much at shitty jokes like these he’s gonna lose his mind when he pulls out his good material. By the time he finished his rant, Kurapika was done with his second glass. He looks at Leorio expectantly. “You better slow down, don’t want you getting wasted that quickly."</p>
<p>“I can handle my alcohol, Leorio.” Kurapika states matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>“Ooookay.” Leorio fills the glass. Kurapika’s stomach growls. “Hungry?”</p>
<p>“I had no time to eat today.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t I order a pizza and we can watch a movie or something!”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that. I’m alright.” </p>
<p>“But I want to! Plus I haven’t eaten much either!”</p>
<p>“If you insist.”</p>
<p>“Cool! You can find a movie while I order!” He points to the cabinet on his TV stand. Kurapika nods and makes his way over to it, bends down, and… wow he has a nice ass. Leorio tears his gaze away from it and down to his phone. He pulls up the website to his favorite local place, ordering a large cheese pizza with a side of bread-sticks. When he’s finished, Kurapika is popping a DVD into the player. It loads for a moment before the TV flashes with colors. “Scott Pilgrim? I haven’t seen this in forever.”</p>
<p>“Nearly everyone in it is an irredeemable asshole and I vibe with it. The fight scenes are cool, too,” Kurapika catches Leorio’s accusing stare, “and I like the soundtrack…”</p>
<p>“A-ha! There it is!” Leorio laughs triumphantly, “Always have music on the brain, huh?”</p>
<p>“That’s my job. But, more so recently. It got me through a really tough time.”</p>
<p>Leorio chooses not to pry. Instead they turn their attention to the movie. It takes little to no time for Kurapika to scoot closer. Leorio takes a chance and wraps his arm around the other. He tenses for a split second but doesn’t move it. He sips on his drink, moving a bit closer.</p>
<p>By the time the pizza arrives, the movie is nearly over. Neither of them really mind. After Leorio sits down and slips the boxes on the coffee table, Kurapika is half way through his fourth glass. </p>
<p>“Dig in!” Leorio announces as he takes a seat. The blonde blinks for a second to register what's going on. He nods and opens the box.</p>
<p>“Pizza and wine. What a combination.” He muses. </p>
<p>“My life is a series of weird combinations.” Leorio retorts.</p>
<p>“I suppose I relate.” </p>
<p>They finish the last ten minutes of the movie while they eat. As Kurapika grabs another slice, the cheese and sauce slip off the crust and onto his shirt. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” He mutters.</p>
<p>“Oh shit! Party foul!” Leorio hops out of his seat, “You can use one of my shirts. No biggie.” He b-lines for his closet, grabbing the first sleep shirt he can find. He steps back out into the living room to find Kurapika shirtless and dabbing his saucy shirt with a napkin. “Here you go.”</p>
<p>Kurapika stands. Leorio can't help but let his eyes wander. Surprisingly, he has some muscle hidden under all those clothes. His skin looks so soft. And there's two pink scars under his chest. Oh. <em>Oh</em>. He hands the shirt out farther, allowing Kurapika to pull it off the hanger and slip it onto himself. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Leorio.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” He coughs out, “We should get you to bed. You’re kinda drunk.”</p>
<p>“Am not!”</p>
<p>“Are too. C’mon.” He gently tugs at Kurapika’s arm to guide him to the bed. He pulls his sheets down and helps the other inside. He then goes to the kitchen, preparing a glass of water for his hangover in the morning. When he walks back into the room, he hears Kurapika sniffling. “Hey! Are you okay?”</p>
<p>The drunk boy grabs onto his wrist, “Please don’t leave again…” </p>
<p>Leorio’s heart breaks. Just how fucked up is this kid? “I won’t, don’t worry.” He slips into bed, pulling him close. Kurapika rests his head on his chest. “I’ve got you. You can rest now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kurapika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, Kurapika found himself battling the sun. This time around, his head felt heavier and the bed seemed to be moving under him. No, it was genuinely moving. Was he laying on someone?</p><p>Kurapika sits up with a loud groan. His head throbs. He slowly peels his eyes open to see Leorio drooling asleep next to him. The events of last night slowly fill his head. Some parts are still spotty, and there’s absolutely nothing after the pizza arrives. He looks down. This is definitely not his shirt. Leorio grunts from beside him, his eyes opening. He greets Kurapika with a soft smile.  </p><p>“Morning, Pika.” Fuck. His voice is rough with sleep, it makes Kurapika’s knees go weak. </p><p>“Did we..?” He motions at his body. </p><p>“What?! No way!” Leorio shoots up, “What do you remember?” </p><p>“Everything up to when we started eating.” Kurapika tries to look into Leorio's eyes but ends up having to look away due to the brightness of the room. Leorio gives a knowing nod and stands up. He closes the curtains, blocking out Kurapikas worst enemy. He grabs a glass of water on the bedside table and hands it to the other. </p><p>“After that you spilled some pizza on your shirt, I got you a new one so I could wash yours.” Leorio sat respectfully on the edge of the bed. He seemed almost wary of Kurapika. Not a good sign. </p><p>“Thank you, I really appreciate it. I’m sorry you had to see me in that state.” </p><p>“It’s no problem! Do you want some breakfast?” </p><p>“I should probably get going.” </p><p>“At least stay for a famous Paladiknight omelet!” </p><p>“I guess I’m not in a rush.” </p><p>Leorio smiles and grabs his glasses off the side table. “You nurse on that water! I’ll get you when I’m done.”</p><p>Kurapika’s head hurt way too much to argue. He nodded simply. With the flash of a smile and the wave of finger guns, he was left alone with his thoughts. Leorio had taken care of him, judgement free. He wasn’t taken advantage of or yelled at in the morning. He was getting breakfast. He felt safe. The overwhelming amount of emotions made tears leak from his eyes. He can’t remember the last time he’d ever felt this comforted. He wipes the tears away as quickly as they came. No way is he gonna show weakness to Leorio like that. </p><p>Leorio pops his head back back in minutes later. “All done.” </p><p>Kurapika stands and follows him out into the kitchen where two plates are waiting for them, adorned with fancy looking omelets. They looked strikingly similar to the ones his father used to make. He seats himself across from Leorio and starts to cut into the dish. Steam poured out of it, filling his nostrils with the delicious aroma. He wastes no time, bringing a piece up to his mouth. He catches Leorio watching him with bright eyes. He’s expecting a response. </p><p>“This is amazing.” </p><p>“I told you it’s my specialty!” </p><p>“Sure seems like it.” Kurapika eats the rest of his breakfast. Every heavenly bite melts in his mouth. His stomach is satisfied for the first time in months. “I can’t remember the last time I had a nice home-cooked meal.” </p><p>“You don’t cook?” </p><p>“I do. Just not well. Guess my dad's gift didn’t pass on.” What the hell was he doing? He doesn’t even talk to Melody about his parents, let alone strangers. Leorio isn’t a stranger, though.. He’d taken care of Kurapika, made him feel ways he thought he forgot how to. But talking about us parents was a whole other ball game. </p><p>“It happens.” Leorio chuckles. </p><p>Quick. Change the subject. “You said last night I had to change shirts. Did I at least have the dignity to go into the restroom?”</p><p>“Nope, you were already shirtless and wiping up sauce when I came back from the closet.” </p><p>His face falls, “So you saw?” </p><p>“I did but I literally couldn’t care less. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, Kurapika. I’m a doctor. That stuff doesn’t phase me.” </p><p>“And you aren’t going to tell?”</p><p>“Who am I going to tell? My two fourteen year old best friends?” </p><p>“Fair point. Thank you for the food.” He picks up his dish and rinses it out in the sink. Leorio follows, taking the plate from Kurapika’s hand and setting it neatly into the dishwasher. He walks out of the kitchen and returns with Kurapika’s freshly washed shirt. He takes it with a thankful nod, walking into the restroom to change. A knock on the restroom door startles him as he does. </p><p>“Hey, Kurapika. Your phone’s ringing.” Leorio calls from outside the door. He pulls on his shirt and opens it. Leorio hands him the phone, “Hisoka Morow? Like the actor?”</p><p>“Sadly.” Kurapika reluctantly takes the phone, “What?”</p><p>“Not even a hello? You’re so cold.~” Hiskoa teases.</p><p>“You never call without reason. What do you want, Hisoka?” He sighs. Leorio bends down to Kurapika’s height so he can press his ear to the phone.</p><p>“You know me so well. I have a proposition for you.” </p><p>He hesitates, “Go on.”</p><p>“An incompetent intern miscalculated the soundtrack for my latest movie and we need a few last minute songs.”</p><p>“You want to use a Chain User’s song?”</p><p>“A pre-existing one, of course. We wouldn’t expect you to write a new song so quickly.”</p><p>“Isn’t this more of a question for our manager?”</p><p>“It should be, but we all know who really calls the shots Kurapika.~”</p><p>“What are you getting out of this? You don’t do kind things without something in return.”</p><p>“My movie can’t be released without a full soundtrack.”</p><p>Kurapika looks towards Leorio. He frantically nods, mouthing yes over and over. “Fine.”</p><p>“Fantastic.~ My producer will be in touch.” Hisoka ends the call. Kurapika looks up at Leorio, who seems way too excited by the recent development. Without thinking, he grabs Kurapikas hands.</p><p>“That’s amazing! Think about what that kind of exposure will do for you! And the paycheck won't be half bad either!”</p><p>Kurapika’s cheeks turn pink at the touch, but he refuses to let his mind dwell on it for too long, “I suppose you’re right. I really should get going, though.”</p><p>“Alright.” Leorio seems dejected. Kurapika feels a bit guilty, but he can't help it. His defenses are screaming at him to get out of there. To run, hide, don’t get attached. He pulls out his phone and taps the number for a cab service. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Calling a taxi?”</p><p>“You don’t drive?”</p><p>“I never learned how.”</p><p>“Then let me take you!”</p><p>“Leorio, you’ve already gone out of your way enough for me.”</p><p>“Pleassseee?” Leorio gives Kurapika the most precious puppy eyes he’s ever seen.</p><p>Say no. Say no. Say no. “Fine.”</p><p>“Lemme grab my keys!” Leorio bounces on the balls of his feet. He has as much energy as a puppy. He’s just as cute too. Kurapika could feel himself falling deep. It was scary. He got so hurt last time that he doesn't want to open up again. But something about Leorio makes him drop his guard, lets him be vulnerable. How can a man he’s known four days now have such an effect on him.</p><p>Leorio returns with keys in hand. He opens the door, letting the blonde out first. Kurapika follows him to a parking garage. He stops at a black Audi A3, it’s completely clean inside and out plus a nice smelling air freshener hangs from the mirror. He can tell he really cares about it. Leorio starts the car and the radio shoots to life.</p><p>“This is one-oh-two-point-five, your home for all things alternative! Next up is Emperor Time by The Chain Users!” The man on the radio announces.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t listen to music much?” Kurapika looks to Leorio.</p><p>“Well maybe your band converted me.” He smirks a bit as he pulls out onto the main road. “Put your address in the GPS, will you?”</p><p>Kurapika can’t help to sing along to his own voice over the radio. He does what Leorio instructs, getting lost in the music. He catches Leorio staring.</p><p>“Watch the road!”</p><p>“Fuck!” He turns his attention back to the road, the car jolts as he narrowly misses a mailbox. “You distracted me!”</p><p>“What did I do?” That came out more defensive than he wanted.</p><p>“Your voice is distracting! It’s so pretty, I just wanna stop everything and listen.”</p><p>“Oh.” Kurapika said dumbly.  They stay silent for the rest of the car ride. A small voice in the back of his head screams at him that Leorio’s mad. They turn onto his road and he hears Leorio gasp softly. </p><p>“Man, and I thought my building was nice.” He whistles. The car parks and Kurapika can see Leorio’s face fall.</p><p>“Do you want to come in for a second?” He offers.</p><p>Leorio nods. He goes to unbuckle his seat belt but his phone startles him, blaring a ringtone. He picks it up.</p><p>“Killua?” Leorio is silent while Killua talks, his brow furrowing, “I’m coming to pick you up. Alluka can come too if she wants. We’ll grab Gon and go to the park or something, sound good? Okay. I’m on my way.”</p><p>“Family?” Kurapika asks.</p><p>“Yep. Rain check?” Leorio gives him a soft look.</p><p>He nods understandably, “Rain check. Thank you again, Leorio.”</p><p>“No problem. Bye Kurapika!”</p><p>“See you.” He watched the black car speed away till it was out of sight. He runs a hand through his hair, turns on his heels, and walks to the security gate of his apartment building. The worker gives him a greeting nod, buzzing him in. He takes the stairs up to his apartment and goes straight to his room, falling onto the bed. This man was going to be the death of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Leorio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my birthday was yesterday!! i got a new computer n im Super excited to write with it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leorio hears from Kurapika that next afternoon. He was lazing around his house, as he does on weekends, bored as hell. That dog idea is getting really compelling. If only his life wasn’t consumed by work. He’d lie if he said he hadn't been watching his phone like a hawk since yesterday, hoping for any word from Kurapika. The younger man had a vacation home in Leorio’s frontal lobe. He nearly flew out of his seat when his phone finally went off.</p><p> </p><p>3:58 p.m</p><p>Kurapika: Just got out of a meeting, the contract is signed. Our song is officially going to be in Elastic Love</p><p>Leorio: what a cheesy ass name, but congrats dude!</p><p>Kurapika: Thank you for pushing me to say yes, everyone is really excited. This is a big step for the band</p><p>Leorio: ofc, i wasnt gonna let you pass up on that kind of offer</p><p>Kurapika: My only real hesitation was Hisoka, there's always some sort of trick up his sleeve</p><p>Leorio: so when's it coming out?</p><p>Kurapika: September</p><p>Leorio: that long??</p><p>Kurapika: That's barely two months</p><p>Leorio: its june????</p><p>Kurapika: You stress me out </p><p>Leorio: kasljkd thats my job</p><p>Kurapika: We’re going to a club to celebrate tonight. You should come.</p><p>Leorio: you go clubbing? </p><p>Kurapika: I do not. Baise, Basho and Squalla do. The rest of us just get dragged along.</p><p>Leorio: why do you want me to come then</p><p>Kurapika: So it’ll be enjoyable. I like your company. Plus you're one of the main reasons this happened. </p><p>Leorio: ill come but i cant stay out too long, work in the morning. want me to pick you up?</p><p>Kurapika: I’d appreciate it. Eight o’clock.</p><p>Leorio: got it!</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika just said he enjoyed his company. Leorio was losing his mind. Yesterday Kurapika trusted him with something as personal as his transition. Today, he said he enjoyed his presence. This has to be what gay panic feels like. His first thought was to text Killua and Gon. He quickly decided against that, remembering how they both roasted him to shreds yesterday when he told them he’d just been hanging out with Kurapika.</p><p>Instead, he steps out to his balcony, breathing in the warm summer afternoon air. He looks up to the sky and smiles, “You seeing this shit, Peitro? How the hell did I get here, huh?” He stays put for a considerable amount of time, watching people and cars passing by his building, Slowly, he returns back inside. </p><p>Once again, Leorio is stumped by his total lack of casual clothes. He picked up a dress shirt and slacks, leaving his top few buttons undone. Probably not the best clubbing outfit, but he looks sharp. That’s more important. </p><p>Waiting is hard for Leorio. He hates having to distract himself with menial tasks while his mind only thinks about what's ahead. He pulls the laptop, choosing to sort patient files to take up time. His heart warms while he works, he loves knowing he’s saving so many people that society overlooks. Pietro would be proud.</p><p>Time moves faster than he expected it too. Soon enough it’s seven-fifty and he’s on his way to Kurapika’s home. One of The Chain User’s songs plays on the radio while he drives. This alternative station definitely favors smaller bands, which Leorio respects. As he pulls up to Kurapika’s, a new song plays. Bandit’s Secret by The Phantom Troupe. It has the same vibe as The Chain User’s, he's into it. <br/>Kurapika comes out of the security gate and steps into the car, his eyes are red again. His face immediately scrunches up like he ate something sour. He reaches for the radio, turning off the volume.</p><p>“The hell, Pika?” </p><p>“That’s our rival band. We had a bunch of personal beef recently, their music messes with me.” He explains.</p><p>“Damn. Does band drama like that get bad?”</p><p>“Very much so.”</p><p>“So!” He changes the subject, sensing Kurapika’s unease, “What song are they using?”</p><p>“Judgement.”</p><p>“No shit! That’s one of my favorites!”</p><p>“Really? Mine too.”</p><p>“You’re kidding!”</p><p>“No, I actually wrote in the midst of all the drama.”</p><p>Leorio watches the sunset in front of him, “You’ve lived quite the life huh?”</p><p>“You have no idea.” Kurapika sighs, “I’m sure yours hasn’t been all great either.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p>He turns to Leorio. The black-haired man can’t help but look back, “You’ve experienced loss, I can see it in your eyes.” </p><p>Leorio’s brain stops, “My eyes?”</p><p>“My mother always told me you could tell a lot about a person from their eyes.”</p><p>“Speaking of eyes. Yours are red again.”</p><p>“I usually wear contacts out in public. It started as a cool gimmick, but now it’s part of my brand. Same with the chains.” He holds up his right hand. Sure enough, there they were. Hot as ever. </p><p>They reach the club in no time. Leorio can feel the bass reverberating off the walls from where he sits. He notices a huge line of people waiting outside the club when he steps out of the car. Kurapika notices the worried look on his face and tugs him along. He flashes the bouncer a card and he steps to the side, unlatching the velvet rope. </p><p>“How’d you do that?!” Leorio asks in wonder. </p><p>“As I said, a few of my bandmates love clubbing. So much so we had to get VIP passes to this club.” Kurapika looks like a tired dad when he says it. He must really care about his friends if he’s willing to do something like that for them. </p><p>“Kurapika! Over here!” Melody pops up from a booth in the corner, waving them down. They maneuver through crowds of drunk dancers to the booth. Everyone else was already there, most of whom were sipping on drinks already. A pop song blared over the radio, definitely not Leorio’s taste. Then again, listening to one band on repeat isn’t really a taste. </p><p>“Doing okay, Kurapika?” Basho says, patting the blonde's shoulder.</p><p>“Fine. A Phantom Troupe song came on the radio on the way here.” Kurapika shrugs. The whole table sucks in a breath through their teeth, a Baise, and Squalla take a dramatic sip of their drink. “My thoughts exactly. I’m going to get a drink. Want anything, Leorio?”</p><p>“Surprise me!”</p><p>“Alright.” He slips out of the booth and to the bar. As soon as he’s out of sight, Melody speaks up.</p><p>“I appreciate you coming, Leorio. He got really excited when you said yes.”</p><p>“Really?” He looks to Melody.</p><p>“Yeah, it was the first time I’d seen him smile in a hot minute.” Baise agrees.</p><p>“I’m just glad that he's talking to someone outside of the band.” Comments Squala.</p><p>“He’s had a really rough year and a half, these past six months especially,” Basho explains. </p><p>“Just… Thank you for being his friend. It means a lot to all of us.” Melody gives Leorio a gentle smile. Kurapika sits back down, two gin and tonics in hand. He slides one over to Leorio. He can’t help but give Kurapika a sympathetic look. The boy catches it and shoots a glare at his friends. They all quickly glance away. </p><p>“How’d you know I was a lime person?” Leorio asks, looking down at his drink.</p><p>Kurapika shrugs, “Just seem like the type.”<br/>“You know, most of the things you say leave me wondering if you meant it as a compliment or not.”</p><p>“That's up to user interpretation.” </p><p>“I’ll leave you up to interpretation.”</p><p>“Was that a threat?”</p><p>“I could take you in a fight.”</p><p>“You could not.”</p><p>“I’m stronger than I look!”</p><p>“As am I.” By this point, the rest of the table is giggling at their meaningless bickering. Leorio coughs, adjusting his glasses. The club goes nearly silent as the current song stops. Only soft chatter and drunken giggles audible. A new song starts and Baise gasps loudly.</p><p>“They're playing something decent! Come dance with me!” She wiggles out of the booth, taking her friends with her. Leorio watches as she forces them all to dance. It only takes a few beats of them all to get into it, even Kurapika. His hair whips around him while he sways and mouths the lyrics to the songs. Their eyes catch. He waves, motioning for Leorio to join them. Reluctantly he stands up and walks towards the dance floor. </p><p>The current song stops. As a new one starts up Melody and Kurapika heads snap towards each other. He sees Melody's mouth, ‘It’s our song!’. Kurapika grabs Leorio’s hands, getting way more into this song. There's a big, genuine smile on his face. Leorio’s heart soars. They both turn to see Baise throwing it back on Dalzollene, who looks completely over it. Kurapika lets out that melodious laugh of his, leaning back on Leorio. He tentatively wraps his arm around the other. Kurapika leans closer to his chest, gently grabbing onto one of Leorio’s arms. </p><p>This is what heaven feels like, he decides. Heaven is standing on the dancefloor, swaying with a cute laughing boy in his arms. Sadly, his heaven is quickly broken by Basho.</p><p>“Is that Neon?”</p><p>“Nostrade?” Dalzollenes eyes widen. </p><p>“They YouTuber?” Leorio asks.</p><p>Kurapika’s head turns to where the two are looking, “It is. Fuck, she’s alone.” He pulls himself out of  Leorio’s grasp. His expression is something Leorio hadn’t seen on him before, it looked like fatherly concern. “Squalla, make sure to text Eliza and tell her she's safe.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>“I’ll be right back, Leorio. I’m sorry.” With that, Kurapika b-lines to the blue-haired girl with Dalzollene following behind. He says something and she smiles wide, hugging him tightly. He pats her head and says something else that makes her pout.</p><p>“How do you all know Neon Nostrade?” Leorio looks to Melody, who is also watching the interaction intently.</p><p>“We used to work for her father. That’s how most of us met. Well, Kurapika and I are friends from school, same with Baise and Basho. Dalzollene and Squalla had done a few other jobs together.” She explains.</p><p>“You all worked for the CEO of Nostrade Inc?!”</p><p>“For quite a bit. Neon is the one who encouraged us to start a band and she supplied us with a very generous donation.”</p><p>“That’s crazy.”</p><p>Thankfully, Eliza makes it to the club in record time. She quickly retrieved Neon and hurried her out of the club. When Kurapika returned to Leorio, he looked a little worn. There was something about the way he handled the kid with ease that did things to Leorio's heart… and other places. He wondered what kind of father he’d be. Or if he even wanted kids.</p><p>“I can’t believe you know Neon Nostrade!” Leorio says when Kurapika walks back to him.</p><p>“Yes. That’s who we wrote Lovely Ghostwriter about.”</p><p>“I said this earlier, but your life is so crazy.” </p><p>Kurapika nods, “Do you want to go outback? I need a break from the noise.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Leorio follows Kurapika to the other side of the club. He stops to speak with Basho for a moment, something being handed between the two and then leads Leorio out a back exit into an alleyway that's lit by a few neon signs. He lets out a long sigh and falls onto the stairs leading out from the exit. “So what was that all about?”</p><p>“Neon’s really over-surveillanced. She sneaks out a lot. Which wouldn’t be an issue but she gets herself in all sorts of dangers.”</p><p>“Ah.” Leorio nods, “You’re really good at caring for her.”</p><p>“That was my job for quite a while. And we clicked pretty well when we first met so it’s easy for me to get her to listen.” Kurapika pulls a lighter out of his pocket, flicks it on, and lights the blunt in his hand. That must have been what he got from Basho. He pulls it up to his lips and takes way too big of a puff. He coughs as he breathes out the smoke.</p><p>“Woah! Careful!” Leorio warns, leaning over to pat Kurapika’s back. </p><p>“Want a puff?” He holds the blunt out to Leorio. He takes it, breathing in a small amount of smoke and handing it back.  Kurapika leans back to rest on Leorio’s leg. His crimson eyes peer up into the stars, he looks deep in thought. </p><p>Leorio reaches out and runs his hand through Kurapika’s hair. It’s even softer than he imagined. The boy below him lets out another sigh, nuzzling into his hand as he takes another hit. What has happened that year and a half? When he let his guard down, Kurapika looked so broken. Leorio wanted nothing more than to pick up his pieces and make him whole again. </p><p>Soon enough, the rest of the group makes their way out to the alley. They all sit in a circle, passing the weed around. Kurapika stays rested on Leorio, not caring that everyone else sees. Not many words are passed between them. Leorio could tell that they were all so close no one needed to say anything for the rest to understand. It's almost calming, and it definitely feels homely. Nearly an hour passes like this. Leorio is the first one to speak up.</p><p>“I hate to say it but I need to get home. Do you still need a ride, Kurapika?” </p><p>Kurapuka sits up, “Yes please.”</p><p>They both say their goodbyes and make their way back into the club. When Leorio turns around to ask where the exit is but, Kurapika is nowhere in sight. He must have gotten swept away in the crowd.</p><p>“Kurapika?” He calls out.</p><p>“Over here, Leorio!” He hears Kurapika yell from a few feet away. He pushes his way through the crowd, spotting the blonde near the end of the dance floor. He grabs his hand.</p><p>“This way we won’t be separated. Now, which way outta here?” </p><p>“To the left.” Kurapika leads him through the crowd. Eventually, they make it outside and into the car. </p><p>The ride home and filled with comfortable silence, Kurapika’s hands lingered on and near Leorio’s arm for most of the trip. He hums softly, watching the city lights pass by his window. Leorio knows he should be looking at the road, but his eyes still land on Kurapika an unsafe amount of time.</p><p>They safely make it to Kurapikas building by eleven-thirty. He turns to Leorio with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you for coming out tonight. And for the ride.” </p><p>“Yeah! I had fun!” </p><p>“Me too,” Kurapika leans in and places a kiss on Leorio’s cheek. He then steps out of the car and waves. “Goodbye Leorio! Thanks again!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i debated putting "its called being a simp" after "Then again, listening to one band on repeat isn’t really a taste." i decided against it but feel free to read it as such/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Leorio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months pass. Leorio and Kurapika spend nearly all of their free time together. They got closer with each passing day. Kurapika had let most of his wall down, but he still hadn’t told him about his past with Chrollo. Leorio let Kurapika visit his office, had they spent the whole day touring the building. Now, Kurapika sat in between Leorio’s legs in his apartment, struggling with writing a new song. </p><p>“Does binding chain or chain of binding flow better?”</p><p>Leorio rubs his back, “Kurapika you are totally asking the wrong person.”</p><p>“You’ve done nothing but listen to my music on repeat since we met. What flows better?”</p><p>“Binding chain.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Kurapika’s fingers begin to dance along the strings of his guitar once more, re-singing the song with the modified lyrics. He stops halfway with a sigh.</p><p>“C’mon, give it a rest. You've been working at it for hours.” </p><p>“I can get it. There's just something missing, let me-”</p><p>“Kurapika if you overwork yourself anymore I’m gonna kick your ass.” Leorio threatens. Kurapika rolls his eyes and sets down the guitar, propping it up against the arm of his couch. </p><p>“Your throats gotta be killing you. Lemme get you some water.” Leorio pushes Kurapika off of him so he can stand.</p><p>“No way you’re getting me water in my own home.”</p><p>Leorio was already in the kitchen pouring a glass of water. “Too late.”</p><p>“I have half a mind to kick you out right now.” Kurapika takes the glass and downs it. His throat must have hurt more than he wanted to admit. Leorio pushes his way back behind him. He relaxes into his touch with a groan.</p><p>“Stressed, huh?”</p><p>“Utterly. I’m going to try sending what I have to Melody and see if she can help but… I don’t know. I know what I’m trying to portray but it won’t come out right.”</p><p>“You’ll get it soon enough, I know you will.”</p><p>“Thank you Leorio.” Kurapika turns his head to the side, resting his cheek on Leorio’s tummy. He’s so pretty, Leorio wants nothing more than to pepper his face with kisses. Instead, he goes to play with Kurapika’s hair, which has quickly become a common interaction between the two. “Pain.”</p><p>“Pain?”</p><p>“Only pain.”</p><p>“Oookay edgelord.” That comment earns him an elbow jab to the thigh, “Ow! Knock it off!”</p><p>Instead of responding, Kurapika turns to lay on his stomach so he can rest his whole face on Leorio's tummy. It tickles, Leorio has to resist the urge to laugh or wiggle away. He takes Kurapika’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. He squeezes back after a beat.</p><p>“Let’s get outta here for a while.”</p><p>Kurapika props his head up, “Why?”</p><p>“It’ll be good for you. All you ever do is stay cooped up in this apartment, or mine. No wonder you can’t write your song!” </p><p>“Where would we even go?”</p><p>“There's a park not too far from here, isn't there?”</p><p>“I think so?”</p><p>“Then let's go!” </p><p>“And there is no way I can talk you out of this?” </p><p>“Not a chance!”</p><p>“Okay.” Kurapika pushes himself up. He lifts his arms up in a stretch and his back makes a loud pop. Leorio snorts, holding out his hand for help up. The blonde mumbles something akin to ‘lazy bastard’ but helps him up anyway. Leorio wastes no time dragging Kurapika out of the apartment, into his car, and to the park. </p><p>It’s a beautiful day out. Just the right amount of clouds, a soft breeze, not too hot. It was picture perfect. The park was a big patch of woodsy area with a walking trail and a playground for children. For such a nice day, the park had a small number of occupants; an old couple sitting on the bench, a couple of kids playing on the equipment with a babysitter watching from afar, and a woman pushing a stroller around the trail. Leorio takes the lead, tugging Kurapika towards the trail. </p><p>“You’re so hyperactive all of a sudden. Are you alright?” Kurapika tilts his head. </p><p>“I’m great! I just wanted to get out. Plus the only way I can get you to do things is to hype you up beforehand.”</p><p>“You know me way too well.” </p><p>Leorio smiles triumphantly, “You bet I do.” He reaches out and takes Kurapika’s hand. The two walk in sync, taking in the scenery. Leorio can tell Kurapika’s heart isn’t fully into it. “Still dwelling on that song?” </p><p>A pause. “I am. I don’t understand what sounds wrong. I haven’t had this much trouble writing a song before. I’m really not fond of the feeling.” </p><p>“I know it. But we’re here to take your mind off of it! Not stress you out more!” </p><p>“I know. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“You’ve got such a one-track mind, you know that?” </p><p>“I guess I do. I get it from my dad.” </p><p>Leorio glances back at the playground equipment. The young kids playing on it are being ushered into the car by their babysitter. Must be time to leave. He tugs on Kurapika’s sleeve. “Let’s go swing!” </p><p>“Leorio, I haven’t touched a swing set in,” He thinks, “seven or so years.” </p><p>“That’s all the more reason too.”</p><p>“You want us to be two adults playing on the swing set.” </p><p>“Absolutely.” </p><p>“Fuck it.” Kurapika shrugs. Leorio makes his way to the swing set. Even though he takes the higher swing, his feet still touch the ground and his knees are up near his chest. He was fairly used to it, he swings (more like attempts to) with Gon and Killua all the time! Kurapika’s doing a bit better than him, but not by much, it looks like he’s sitting in a seat rather than on a swing. He makes a feeble attempt to go back and forth, feet kicking up sand each swing. Over time, they both get a decent pace of rocking, neither of their feet ever leave the ground but close enough. Leorio counts it as a win. </p><p>“This isn’t working.” Kurapika chuckles. </p><p>“Like hell it's not! We’re both going back and forth! That’s swinging.” </p><p>“Leorio. You can’t be comfortable.” </p><p>“No, you’re right. I am not. But I also don’t think I can get up.”</p><p>Kurapika scoffs. He pulls himself up and out of his own swing. He steps over to Leorio and grasps his hand, tugging upward. Leorio stumbles out of his swing. </p><p>“You’re hopeless.” Kurapika scolds. </p><p>“You’re just now figuring this out?” He dusts himself off, whipping sand off his glasses. They wander back to the trail, continuing where they had left off. </p><p>At some point, their pinkies had become intertwined. They do a loop of the trail in total silence. He could tell that Kurapika’s mind had wandered back to the unfinished song, but he did push it. </p><p>“You know,” He coughs, getting Kurapika’s attention, “Statistically speaking… nine out of ten injections are in vein.” </p><p>Kurapika stopped walking. He blinked for a moment, registering the joke. Then he laughs loudly. It wasn’t that funny, Leorio expected a pity laugh at most. But here Kurapika was, laughing like he’d told the funniest joke in the world. </p><p>Leorio wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. Kurapika was just so perfect, he was in too deep. He wanted the currently laughing boy to be his. So he took a deep breath and blurted it out. </p><p>“Go out with me.”</p><p>Kurapika’s laughter died down almost instantly. He stared at Leorio for a long moment, brow slowly furrowing. “Leorio, we’ve been together this whole time.” </p><p>The world stops. “We what?” </p><p>“I’ve kissed you, multiple times.” </p><p>“Wh… but… I… They were on the cheek!” </p><p>“That still counts!”</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah, wait. Let me get this straight. You thought we were together. Like. The whole time?” </p><p>“Well, yeah!” </p><p>“Oh… Oh my god…” Leorio slowly starts to put the pieces together in his brain, “I’m an idiot!” </p><p>“You sure are.” </p><p>“Let me make it up to you! We’ll go on a real date! Tomorrow! Lunch! I’ll pick you up.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Kurapika nods, “Yeah okay. Sounds good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kurapika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DATE TIIME BABEY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Kurapika thought they were already together, being together and going on dates were two different things. Dates meant things were getting official. That was terrifying. Even if Leorio made him feel all the things Chrollo never did. There was still a chance of getting hurt, Leorio could snap or find someone better. He didn’t want to be hurt again. For now, he put his faith in Leorio. If all else fails it’ll make for another great album. There’s a buzz from his intercom before he’s even finished getting ready. He presses the button and speaks into it. </p><p>“Give me just a minute, I’m almost ready.”</p><p>“Take your time beautiful.” Leorio’s smooth voice replied. </p><p>He rolled his eyes and stepped back into the bathroom to give himself one final glance over. He didn’t care much about his outfit, it was the same thing he’d wear any other day and Leorio seemed to like that fine. It was his neck up he was worried about. </p><p>Kurapika had decided to style his hair half-up-half-down. It showed off more of his face than normal and now his ears were exposed. He chose not to wear his contacts today. He wanted it to be real, intimate. Even if intimacy was horrifying, he’s willing to face his fear for Leorio. With one final nod, he headed out of the apartment complex into Leorio's car. </p><p>They stared at each other for more time than either of them wanted to admit. Leorio was wearing a suit, as per usual but he had on a small amount of makeup, eyeliner included. He also had a few rings adorning his fingers. He looked undeniably handsome. Like always, Leorio broke the silence first. </p><p>“Your ears.” </p><p>Kurapika reached up to touch all the piercings he had. “Uh, yeah.” </p><p>“I can’t believe I never noticed.” </p><p>“Well, I don’t make an effort to show them off often.” He shrugs, “You look nice by the way.” </p><p>“Right back at you! Ready to go?”</p><p>“I am. Where are we going?” </p><p>“A local place, they have a huge outdoor dining area. It’s like halfway between here and my place.” Leorio shifts the car into drive. </p><p>“Sounds good. There is one thing we should talk about before we get there.” Kurapika notices a wave of anxiety flashover Leorio’s face. He swallows.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“In public, we’re just friends. I’m not out yet.”</p><p>Leorio’s silent for a moment, assumedly thinking it over. Kurapia’s heart drops into his stomach. The tension in the air is finally released when he nods. “Okay. If that's what you need.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, there’s something romantic about being a secret. It’s more personal.”</p><p>That statement warms Kurapika’s heart. He remembers the massive fit Chrollo threw when he had refused to out himself and their relationship. It was just another confirmation that Leorio was the complete opposite of his ex. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me for doing what makes you feel safe.” </p><p>Kurapika sat a hand on Leorio’s thigh. It was a small show of affection, but he hoped it got the message across. He watches a small restaurant pull into view. Leorio was right, while the building itself was nothing to marvel at, the outside patio had to be nearly the same size. It is filled with tables and chairs decorated with intricate designs, each one topped with an umbrella. They walk to a table hand-in-hand. Yep. Totally platonic.</p><p>Once they sit, a waitress stops by to hand out menus. This is the longest drink menu that Kurapika had ever seen. He settles on lemonade and Leorio on ice tea. She nods and heads off. Leorio runs a hand through his hair, he looked so cute when he was deep in thought. </p><p>“We’ve done all the first date questions already.” He hums.</p><p>“Good. Those questions are always so boring. Ask me something intrusive.”</p><p>“Whenever you mention your parents, you get this far away look in your eyes. What's up with that?” </p><p>Kurapika hesitates, taking in a deep breath. “They were murdered when I was twelve. Right in front of me. Their killer was never brought to justice. That’s where most of my anger comes from, the rage in my heart that was never quelled.”</p><p>“No shit?! Oh, Pika... I’m so sorry.” Leorio takes Kurapia’s hand, squeezing it and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. </p><p>“What about you? I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned them?”</p><p>“Never knew ‘em. I was raised in an orphanage.” </p><p>“Guess we’re both orphans, then.”</p><p>The waitress comes back with their drinks before they can continue their conversation. She slides the drinks onto the table and pulls out her notepad. </p><p>“What can I get you both to eat?”</p><p>“I’ll have a burger!” </p><p>“I’ll take the fish and chips please.” Kurapika hands both of the menus back to the waitress. She takes them and walks away once more. Leorio turns back to his date with a smile. </p><p>“Okay, you ask one now.” </p><p>“When I visited your office, you told me you do all of your work for free. Why is that?”</p><p>It was Leorio’s turn to hesitate, “My best friend, Pietro, died of a curable disease. We didn’t have the money to save him. That was when I decided I wanted to help people. People who didn’t have the money to help themselves.” </p><p>Kurapika nodded, “You’re very compassionate, Leorio. I’m sorry for your loss.”</p><p>“Aww c’mon,” He rubs the back of his neck, “Don’t flatter me.” </p><p>“I’m being sincere.”  </p><p>“My turn. And stop me if this is too far.” </p><p>“Okay?” That’s not a good sign. Kurapika nodded anyways, trying to calm his quickly beating heart. </p><p>“Your friends keep telling me you’ve had a bad year and a half. What happened?” </p><p>There it was. The question he dreaded the most. He knew he couldn’t avoid it forever, but talking about it was still so hard. He held onto Leorio’s hand tighter. “For about a year… I was in a toxic relationship. He broke up with me eight months back, it completely wrecked me. I promise I’ll tell you more when I'm ready.”</p><p>Leorio was silent. Kurapika could tell he didn’t know how to respond. “Thank you for trusting me with that. Whatever you need me to do to make you feel safe, let me know.” </p><p>“You do make me feel safe. Just by being you. You are so much different than him, you’re everything he wasn’t.” </p><p>Their food arrives as the conversation dies. There isn’t much left to say on that subject. It’s a difficult topic to breach, both of them understood that. </p><p>“Kurapika! Did I tell you what happened yesterday?”</p><p>“I don’t think so?” </p><p>“Wait! Here!” Leorio digs out his phone and taps at it, then hands it to Kurapika. He takes it, pressing play on the video pulled up on the phone. In the video, Gon stands in a park with a huge sign spelling out ‘Killua will you go to the fall dance with me?’ It was decorated in autumnal colors with leaves painted everywhere. Taped to the sign were a few chocolate robots, Killua's favorite candy. Killua’s younger sister, Alluka, pushes a blindfolded Killua forward. She tells him to take it off and he does so eagerly. He read the sign and chuckled. </p><p>“Gon! We’re already dating! Of course, we’re going together!” </p><p>“But it’s our first dance! I wanted to ask you in a fun way!” </p><p>“You’re so cute, come here.” </p><p>The video ends with Gon running into Killua’s arms. Kurapika smiles and hands the phone back to Leorio.</p><p>“That’s adorable. They’re definitely soulmates.” </p><p>“You’re telling me.” Leorio agrees, putting his phone back in his pocket. </p><p>“Actually, Melody and her girlfriend got together around the same time. They got together freshman year. A photo came up on my Snapchat memories. Let me find it.” Kurapika pulls his phone and opens up the app.</p><p>“Jeez, I forget. You’re pretty fresh outta high school.” Leorio whistles.</p><p>“Don’t act all mighty. You’re only two years older than me.” Kurapia goes taps on the memories slideshow. His phone dings, the notification that pops up over the top of his screen nearly makes him drop his phone.</p><p>[1:47p.m Chrollo: Hello, sweetpea. I was just made aware that...]</p><p>He swipes the notification away, not even bothering to read the rest of the text. No way is he running today, or any more of Kurapika’s days for that matter.</p><p>“Pika? Are you all alright? You're shaking like a leaf.” Leorio’s voice was filled with concern. Kurapika looks up. He didn’t even notice how bad he was trembling.</p><p>“I’m alright. I’m sorry. Here’s the photo.” He taps on it and hands the phone across the table. Leorio studies the photo with a nod and hands the phone back. </p><p>“Our food!” Leorio remembers with a yell.</p><p>Kurapika looks down at the untouched plates with a laugh, “Right. Oops.”</p><p>“It’s still warm… enough…” Leorio reassures. The two share another laugh and finally dig into their food. </p><p>Kurapika’s food is fantastic. The first bite elicits a pleasing hum out of him. Leorio nods in agreement, face already stuffed with the burger.  The food is gone quickly, they were both more hungry than they thought. </p><p>“I can’t believe we forgot about our food.” Kurapika folds up his napkin and sets it on his empty plate. </p><p>“I can. It’s really easy to get lost in your eyes.” Leorio sets his hand in his cheek.</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“I’ve had fun with you. I always have fun with you.” </p><p>“Me too. We will definitely have to do that again.” He can’t believe he just said that. Two hours ago he was freaking out over the idea of becoming official and now he asked for another date. Leorio has no clue of the effect he truly has on Kurapika. </p><p>“Yes, please. Now, let’s get outta here.” </p><p>“What about the check?” </p><p>Leorio pulls a fifty out of his pocket and sets it on the table, “All taken care of.”   </p><p>When they get to the car, Leorio opens the passenger door for Kurapika. He snorts and rolls his eyes, hopping into the car. </p><p>“You know. I just realized,” Kurapika speaks up once they get onto the road, “You can cook, do math, and drive. Are you sure you’re gay?” </p><p>“I have no relationship with my father. That and I think boys are pretty.”</p><p>“Yep, that’ll do it.” </p><p>“I’m just what the cool kids call a top.”</p><p>Kurapika holds back laughter, “Okayy. That’s enough of this conversation!” </p><p>Leorio laughs, playfully pushing him with his right hand. Kurapika throws his head back, chuckling along. </p><p>When they reach Kurapika’s apartment building, Leorio puts the car in park. The blonde looks at him quizzically. </p><p>“I’m walking you to your door! It’s what you do on first dates!”</p><p>“I have never had a date walk me to my door.” </p><p>“Well, then you’ve never been on a real date!” Leorio wraps his arm around Kurapika so he can hold him close while they walk. Kurapika holds the hand wrapped around him and looks up at Leorio with nothing but adoration in his eyes. He watches the taller man blush and reruns the look with his classic cocky grin. </p><p>“Thank you again, Leorio,” Kurapika says once they’ve reached his door, “That was the first date I’ve ever enjoyed that much.” </p><p>“I’m glad I could make it happen. Hey, one more thing before you go, though.” Leorio reaches out and sets a hand on Kurapika’s cheek. They lock eyes for a moment and lean in, lips touching softly. Kurapika’s hands snake up and around Leorio’s neck while his other hand wraps around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him a little closer. Slowly they pull away, wide smiles on both their faces. They set their foreheads together for a moment. Kurapika deescalates back down to his flat feet. With one final smile and a wave, he steps into his apartment and closes the door</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Leorio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later, Leorio wakes up to a knock on his door. At first, he assumes something fell over, ignoring it and closing his eyes tighter. The second knock was harder, more urgent. Who the hell is at his door this early? He sits up and rubs his eyes. When they open, he notices how bright his room is, that's weird. Another knock. He groans and forces himself up and to his door.</p><p>A concerned looking Kurapika is waiting for him on the other side. His eyes light up and he lets out a sigh of relief. He looked blurry. Why is he blurry? Leorio reaches up to his face to feel for his glasses. He was in such a rush he forgot them.</p><p>“Kurapika? What are you doing here so early?” He grumbles out. </p><p>“What? Leorio it’s nearly two.” </p><p>“It’s nearly huh?”</p><p>“Two in the afternoon. Did I wake you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Leorio rubs his face, “It’s fine though. Come in, baby. Don’t just stand there.”  </p><p>Kurapika does as he's asked, quickly making himself at home on Leorio’s couch. Leorio grabs his glasses from his room, then does the same. The two snuggle close to each other.</p><p>“I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all afternoon,” Kurapika says quietly. He sounds a little hurt, and very scared.</p><p>“That’s weird, the alerts should have woken me up.” Leorio taps on his phone, trying to bring it to life. Nothing happens, “Fuck. It must have died. I’m sorry if I scared you, Pika.”</p><p>Kurapika silently scoots closer, allowing Leorio to hold him. “It’s alright. Is there any reason you slept in so late?”</p><p>“I was up late doing some extra work.”</p><p>“You’re such a workaholic.” Kurapika rubs his chest, making Leorio let out a soft sigh.</p><p>“Is there something important you needed to tell me? You looked awful urgent when I opened the door.”</p><p>“Are you free for the rest of the day?”</p><p>“What day is it?”</p><p>“Sunday.”</p><p>“Then yeah!”</p><p>“Great. We’re going suit shopping.”</p><p>Leorio pushes Kurapika away just enough so that he can see his face, “What?”</p><p>“Hisoka just informed me he’s throwing a party next weekend in celebration of Elastic Love’s premiere on Wednesday. Plus ones are required because it’s a romance movie. And we need suits because when Hisoka’s involved, there's always a red carpet. I learned that the hard way.”</p><p>“You want me to go with you?”</p><p>“Well yes. You’re my boyfriend.” Kurapika's statement makes Leorio blush.</p><p>“And your best friend~” He teases, “Of course I’ll go suit shopping with you.</p><p>Kurapika smiles and leans in to kiss Leorio. He kisses back without hesitation, pulling him into his lap. The smaller boy runs his hands through Leorio’s hair while they kiss. The feeling makes his stomach do flips. He never wants it to end. </p><p>It does eventually, but not before a full-blown make-out session. Sadly, they had to pull away to catch their breaths eventually. Leorio is nowhere near as disappointed as he should be, due to the view in front of him. Kurapika was captivating. He was panting softly as he tried to regain his breath, lips pink, and hair disheveled.</p><p>“Pretty…” Leorio breathes out.</p><p>Kurapika blushes and hides his face in his hands, “Stop it.” </p><p>“Well? Are we gonna get out of here or what?” </p><p>“Yeah. Let’s.” Kurapika wiggles off his boyfriend's lap and brushes himself off, “What about your phone?”</p><p>“I can charge it in the car!” Leorio shrugs on a jacket. </p><p>He loved driving around Kurapika. There was something about it that felt so domestic. He looked so at peace in the passenger seat. Leorio wouldn’t trade it for the world. Kurapika leans down to input an address into the GPS wordlessly. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“You’ll see.” </p><p>--</p><p>They end up at a designer store. Leorio gasps when it comes into view. He gently smacks his passenger's shoulder. </p><p>“I can’t afford this!” </p><p>“I can,” Kurapika says with a shrug.</p><p>“I’m not letting you buy me a designer suit!” Leorio looks at Kurapika like he just claimed the moon was fake.</p><p>“Leorio, you’re the reason I have extra money to throw away. Please let me treat you.”</p><p>“You’re too good to me baby. I get to pay for our next meal.”</p><p>“You always pay for our meals!” </p><p>“That’s my requirement!”</p><p>“Okay, fine,” Kurapika grumbles out. Leorio loses all ability to breathe when they enter the store. The inside looks like Hollywood threw up in it. There were huge chandeliers, gold display cases, and every item looked like it cost more than his car. Champaign was waiting for them at the front entrance, he graciously accepted a glass. Kurapika leads him up the stairs to a whole floor dedicated to suits. He looks at Leorio expectantly.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You’re the suit guy, pick out whatever you think would look good on us.”</p><p>Leorio snorts, “Suit guy?”</p><p>“I regretted it the second it came out,”  Kurapika grumbles out.</p><p>“I think we’ve been spending too much time together.”</p><p>“I agree. Your idiocy is contagious.” </p><p>“Uncalled for!” Leorio smacks a hand over his heart overdramatically. “But I forgive you because you’re so pretty!” </p><p>“Okay okay! Get to looking already!” Kurapika pushes his boyfriend towards a rack of suits. Leorio laughs and lets himself be pushed. </p><p>The first rack doesn’t have anything too remarkable in his eye. It was filled with the basic black blazers. He rolls his eyes and moves onto another. He finds one for each of them to try on. Then he moves to a third, a fourth, a fifth, and a sixth. Eventually, both of the boy's arms are filled with outfits to try on. They make their way to the dressing rooms, tripping over their feet due to their obstructed vision. <br/>Leorio is wary when trying on the suits, one little rip could cost Kurapika thousands. Every suit he tried he finds himself loving. How the hell was he supposed to pick out just one? </p><p>“Leorio? I think I’ve chosen.” Kurapika calls. </p><p>Leorio peaks his head out of his stall. His boyfriend stood before him, fiddling with his blazer. Kurapika is wearing a black suit with the stitching done in red. The undershirt is white and the untied tie around his neck is maroon with the designer's logo printed all over it. Leorio breaks out in the widest smile. </p><p>“I have the most beautiful boyfriend in the world.” He says breathlessly.</p><p>Kurapika’s face exploded with pink. He stutters and hides his face with his hair. “I’m assuming you like it?”</p><p>“It looks fantastic. What’s with your tie?”</p><p>“If I’m being honest? I do not know how to tie one.”</p><p>“C’mere. I’ll help you.” Leorio opens the door just enough for Kurapika to sneak in. He watches his eyes wander down his bare chest for a second before snapping back up to his face. Leorio chuckles leans down to his height and begins to tie the tie. </p><p>“Have you not found one you like yet?” Kurapika asks, noting Leorio’s semi-nakedness. </p><p>“I mean… I like all of ‘em but none of them are the one.” Leorio explains. He finished up his work on the tie. As he looks up, he realizes their lips are centimeters away. He can’t help but press a quick kiss to the soft lips in front of him. Kurapika squeaks softly and kisses back.</p><p>“I just realized, there was really no reason for you to do that. I just have to take this off to pay for it.” </p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.” Leorio snorts.</p><p>Kurapika reaches behind him and grabs a suit from where his options are hanging, “Try this one. I’m going to go change.”</p><p>Leorio nods, watching his boyfriend leave the stall. He puts in on as asked and studies himself for a while. After doing a full turn he nods approvingly. Kurapika definitely sold himself short, he had great taste. </p><p>He meets said boy outside the dressing room. He takes the suit from his arms, his proud smirk showing that he was happy Leorio went with his choice of suit. Leorio watches him walk up to the counter, gait smooth as ever. Kurapika looked as though he owned the place. He set the suit on the counter and made light conversation with the man behind it. He pulls out his card and swipes it across the reader. The employee wrapped both suits up like gifts and handed them back to Kurapika. </p><p>“Ready?” He asks when he reaches Leorio. He nods and links their arms. They had only been official for two days now, but it was still incredibly difficult for him to keep his hands to himself in public. He was determined to respect Kurapika’s wishes. Even if it meant pushing himself. </p><p>“Thank you so much, darling,” Leorio says once they’ve reached the car.</p><p>“Leorio, you don’t have to thank me. I’m the one dragging you to a Red Carpet event. The least I can do is pay for your outfit.” Kurapika shrugs. </p><p>“That’s still a lot of money to drop on a person.”</p><p>“Says the doctor who works for free.”</p><p>“Touche. I’m gonna drop you off at your place okay? I’d let you stay at mine but-”</p><p>“Early morning. That’s fine.” Kurapika nods. Everything he did and said left Leorio wondering how he managed to score such an amazing guy. Even after all he’d been through, Kurapika was still a kind soul. Sure, sometimes he let his anger and grief control him, but it never got harmful (for anyone but himself). </p><p>The familiar sight of Kurapika’s apartment once again drifted into view. Kurapika kissed his cheek and slipped out of the car and into his apartment. No matter how many times it happened, Leorio was never going to get used to watching Kurapika walk away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kurapika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im so sorry updates r taking long! school is kicking my ass rn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurapika’s week goes by smoothly. He spends half of it in meetings, finalizing the details of The Chain Users' next album. The other half was spent facetiming Leorio. He felt like every day he was becoming more attached to Leorio. It was less scary than he originally feared. The small sense of dread still lingered in the back of his mind. It was easy to ignore, Leorio made him feel so safe.</p><p>He woke up early on Saturday. That wasn’t surprising, he woke up early most mornings. The first thing he did was put a deep conditioning treatment in his hair. Doing a whole day of self-care and beauty treatments felt a little extreme for a party, but he knew Hisoka always went all out. Better safe than sorry.</p><p>Kurapika cooked himself a simple breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs. Surprisingly, he didn’t burn anything and it tasted normal enough. It was nowhere near Leorio’s or his dad’s cooking, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be that good. He mindlessly scrolls through his phone while he eats. Word of Hisoka’s party had already been spread by the host himself. Elastic Love’s popularity was already through the roof, as was the case with all Hisoka’s movies. After the premier, Kurapika's twitter was flooded with fans who were super excited to hear their song in the movie. </p><p>After breakfast, Kurapika puts on a face mask. This is the most work he’s ever put into his appearance. Then again, it’s the first time he’s had someone that makes him want to care. His phone rings. </p><p>Speak of the devil. </p><p>“Good morning Leorio.” Kurapika smiles as he picks up the phone.</p><p>Leorio’s hair is a mess and he has dried drool on his chin, “Morning.”</p><p>“Did you just wake up?”</p><p>“Mhm… It’s only ten or eleven or…something...” He takes a second glance at Kurapika and snorts, “What is going on over there?"</p><p>“A face mask?”</p><p>“Oh fuck. Should I be doing something like that?”</p><p>“No, you’re fine.” Kurapika chuckles.</p><p>“Well, now I’m going to feel underprepared!”</p><p>“Leorio, I’ve seen your morning routine. It completely blows my preparations out the window.”</p><p>“I care about my skin!” Leorio is up and making breakfast by now, “Have you eaten?”</p><p>“I have. By the way. We’re all taking a limo together. We should be at your place by nine.”</p><p>“Limo at nine. Got it.” Leorio rubs the last bits of  sleep from his eyes, “See then soon, Pika.”</p><p>“Goodbye Leorio. See you soon.” He hangs up the phone. He studies himself in the mirror, he looks like a monster. He couldn’t help but giggle at his strange appearance. He pulls up his phone, snapping a quick photo, and sends it to his story with the caption ‘The things I do for the red carpet’. </p><p>He then steps into the shower, washing off the mask and hair treatment as well as doing his normal routine. When he gets out he lotions up and puts toner on his face. There’s no use in getting dressed so he puts on a robe instead. </p><p>Kurapika kills two hours of time by watching the early access link to Elastic Love Hisoka had sent him. He hated to admit it, but the movie was pretty good. It had a fair amount of representation and despite the corny name, the concept was pretty original. The Chain User’s song played over a part in which the love interest learns to cope with her self hate. He wouldn’t go out of his way to watch it again but now he could talk about the movie if it gets brought up. </p><p>After the movie (and some lunch) Kurapika wastes some more time by working on a song. He had put the song he was working on last week on the back burner. Opting instead for songs he knew he could make work. </p><p>Soon enough it’s time for him to continue getting ready. When he gets back into the bathroom, he puts product in his hair to make it bouncy. He also decides to do a small bit of makeup, smoking out his eyes and putting blush on his nose and cheeks. Kurapika then carefully puts on his suit, making sure not to dirty or wrinkle it. The final thing he does is put his hair half up. Leorio really liked it last week on their date, so he assumed everyone else would too. As soon as he got his dress shoes on, the intercom in his apartment buzzes. </p><p>“Hello?” He answers. </p><p>“Mr. Kurta?” The voice of the night security guard rings out through the speaker. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“There’s a limousine out here waiting for you. </p><p>“Thank you, Angela. I’ll be out in a moment.” He lets go of the button and makes his way out of his apartment. The sun was setting when he stepped out of the building. It was still early, he assumed he must be the first one to be picked up. </p><p>His assumption was right. The back of the limousine was empty when he stepped in. The inside was lined with leather seating plus a bar with snacks and a bottle of wine. Kurapika found most limos to be incredibly dim but this one was well light and the ac was pumping, making sure it wasn’t too stuffy. </p><p>The limo picked up Melody and her girlfriend next. Then Squala and Eliza, Baise and her current fling, Basho and a close friend of his and Dalzollene and his boyfriend. Leorio was the last stop. Kurapika pushed his way out of the limo to let him know personally. </p><p>Leorio eagerly opened the door right as Kurapika fist made contact with it. He looked stunning in his suit, Kurapika gave him a very obvious once over.</p><p>“Hey, baby. You look phenomenal.” </p><p>“As do you. Are you ready to go?” </p><p>“Yeah! One thing though.” Leorio steps out of the apartment and shuts the door behind him. He leans down and once again ties Kurapika’s tie. This time Kurapika is the one to steal a chaste kiss from Leorio’s lips. He smiles like a lovesick school girl and they walk hand-in-hand back into the Limousine. The inside is a little packed with twelve people, but fun nonetheless. They spend the car ride singing along to the radio, talking shit about other celebrities, and drinking the complimentary wine. Kurapika found himself completely wrapped up in the fun. Every now and then he and Leorio would sneak a kiss or a soft touch. </p><p>Soon enough, the car stops. Kurapika hears the driver exit the car, the door to the back opens moments later. The sound of camera flashes floods his ears as soon as he steps outside. </p><p>He hears Leorio let out a small sound of wonder from next to him. “You weren’t kidding, Pika. He really does go all out.”</p><p>The sight in front of them looked like the entrance of an award show. A long red carpet with colorful backdrops paved the way into the rented party house. Dozens of cameras lined the carpet and a swarm of fans had made their way to watch. There were even a few news reporters, Kurapika noted a few of them as reporters from celebrity gossip channels. </p><p>The Chain Users and their guests slowly start to walk the carpet, making sure to stop and pose for pictures every now and then. Kurapika was anxious that Leorio would be out of his element, but he seemed to like the attention alright. From beside Kurapika he was smiling and posing, doing a silly one on occasion. They each get stopped for an interview by various reporters. An overeager gossip reporter makes his way to Kurapika and Leorio. </p><p>“Kurapika! Over here!” He calls and he runs forward, “Can I ask a few questions?” </p><p>“Go ahead.” Kurapika nods. </p><p>“First off! Who is your plus two here?” </p><p>“This is Leorio, a very close friend of mine. He was with me when we got the offer for our song to go on the soundtrack. He really pushed me to say yes.”</p><p>“So we have you to thank!” The reporter turns his attention to Leorio briefly. </p><p>“He keeps saying that! I didn’t do much other than butt into his conversation and nod my head a bunch.” </p><p>The reporter nods, half-listening, and turns back to Kurapika, “Who are you wearing?” </p><p>“We are both wearing a local designer, Zeplie.” Kurapika hums. He’s gone through these same questions time and time again. The rest of the interview goes on boringly normal. Questions about how he knew Hisoka, his opinion on the movie, so on and so forth. He tried his best to include Leorio in the conversation but it became increasingly obvious that the reporter had absolutely no care in him. After that point, Kurapika made sure to wrap it up quickly. </p><p>They finish their walk down the carpet and enter the home. It’s dressed to the nines with streamers, lights, fancy tables, a dance floor, and a DJ. On the other side of the room was a full bar complete with mixologists. The house was full of people, but not packed wall to wall like celebrity parties usually are. It looks like Hisoka didn’t invite anyone other than the cast and crew (and their plus-ones).</p><p> Leorio whistles. “The high school parties I attended don’t even compare to this.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m quite out of my element as well.” Kurapika reassures. He spots each of his band members happily doing their own thing. Good to know they got in alright. Leorio looks down at him with that same old dopey grin.</p><p>“Then we can be out of place together!” </p><p>“That seems to be a running thing between us, hm?” Kurapika sighs softly, even amidst the mild chaos he’s completely content because Leorio is by his side. A slow song begins to spread through the party house, he watches couples partner up and starts to sway to the beat. Leorio turns to him and playful bow, holding out his hand.</p><p>“May I have this dance?” </p><p>Kurapika snorts, “Why of course.” He takes Leorio’s hand and lets himself be dragged to the dance floor. Leorio immediately goes for a spin before pulling Kurapika close, attempting to waltz. Attempting is a keyword. Every few steps he stumbles and he watches his feet the entire time. Kurapika giggles to himself as his dance partner struggles. He light-heartedly laughs back, easing up on his attempts and deciding to switch to sway instead. They spend the rest of the song in each other's arms, Kurapika resting his head on Leorio’s chest. He tells himself they should dial back the affection but it’s too good to resist. </p><p>The song slowly ends and the two pull away, caught in each other's gazes. Kurapika breaks it by leaning up and bopping his boyfriend's nose. He snorts and draws back, looking at the smaller boy with bewilderment. </p><p>“Did you just… boop me…?”</p><p>“I did.” Kurapika nods.</p><p>“I-” Leorio sits there in speechlessness. Kurapika laughs at his stunned silence. He boops him again. “Quit that!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.”</p><p>“Kurapika Kurta, you are quite the character.” </p><p>“Says you Mr. Illegally-Got-My-Doctorate.” </p><p>“You say that like it’s forged! I worked hard for it.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. We are not going to bicker in the middle of this dance floor.” Kurapika waves his hands, trying to calm the argument. Leorio pulls him away from the floor and near an empty spot in the corner. Kurapika shifts on his feet, eyeing the bar. </p><p>“You want a drink?”</p><p>“I do, but I don’t like being intoxicated in unfamiliar places.”</p><p>“Go get one. We can share it.” Leorio encourages.</p><p>“Alright. Don’t wander too far. Or get yourself into trouble.” Kurapika warns.</p><p>“I won’t! Scouts honor!” </p><p>“Were you ever a scout?” </p><p>“Not the point!”</p><p>“Right. Drink. I’ll be back.” He gives a small wave and makes his way to the bar on the other side of the house. When he reaches it, he orders a cocktail that was more fruit than alcohol. The mixologist makes his drink in record time, complete with two straws. It looked beautiful and definitely expertly crafted. Kurapika takes it thankfully, making sure to leave a tip. The first sip is delectable, it pulls a soft hum from his lips. He definitely made the right choice to get a drink. As he turns around to return to Leorio, he’s approached by a tall red-headed figure. </p><p>“There you are Kurapika. I’ve been looking for you.” Hisoka smiles that signature sickly-sweet smile of his.</p><p>“I just got here not too long ago. I apologize for not finding you sooner.” </p><p>“No worries. I’m glad you made it safely. Are you enjoying things so far?” He walks toe-in-toe with Kurapika while he scans around for Leorio.</p><p>“I find myself enjoying it more than I anticipated.”</p><p>“How fantastic,” Hisoka hums, “Did you watch my movie?”</p><p>“I did. It's definitely deserving of the praise it has received. Did you come to me so I could stroke your ego or do you need something?” </p><p>“You wound me. As host, I make it a point to make idle chatter with each of my guests.” </p><p>“Sounds grueling. I can’t believe I’m going to say this but,” Kurapika sucks in a breath, “Thank you for the opportunity you gave us.”</p><p>Hisoka’s eyes spark. He got what he came for, “But of course. I owed you a favor. Now we’re even… till next time.”</p><p>“Of course.” Kurapika sighs.</p><p>“Well, enjoy your time.” With that Hisoka walks back to his boyfriend. As much as Kurapika hated to admit it, Hisoka and Illumi were good for each other. Illumi cooled Hisoka’s horrifying bloodlust and Hisoka made Illumi… well… nearly human. It was cool they found each other. From what he had heard, Illumi even started to lighten up on Killua after they got together. </p><p>Now back to his original task, finding Leorio. He wasn’t where they parted, which wasn’t a surprise at all. He scanned the dance floor, no dice. He grumbled and took another drink from his cocktail. He didn’t want to wander around like a lost puppy. But that seemed to be his only option. He ran into Melody and Baise before he had any idea of where his boyfriend could be. Thankfully, Melody saw him wander near the seating. Kurapika spotted him not long after that.</p><p>“Leorio!” He calls out, catching the attention of the black-haired male.</p><p>“There you are, Pika!” He waves. </p><p>“I’m sorry that took a moment, I got stopped by Hisoka.” </p><p>“It’s all good! I was kept company!” Leorio steps out of the way, revealing… oh no.</p><p>“Hello, Sweetpea. Long time no see.”</p><p>Oh no.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kurapika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tw for sexual assault and abuse mentions!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No. No. No. No. </p><p>No way this was happening right now.</p><p>This is Kurapika’s worst nightmare.</p><p>In front of Leorio sat Chrollo. His hair was down and he was dressed more modest than usual but it was without a doubt Chrollo. How was he here? Kurapika didn't hear any of The Phantom Troupe’s songs in the movie. Unless they wrote a new song for it. </p><p>Fuck no.</p><p>Fuck this. </p><p>Kurapika’s fight or flight kicks in as soon as the shock wears off. Well, more like his fight or fight. His first thought is to lunge forward and strangle that pasty asshole’s neck. He forces himself to still. The last thing he needs is news of a fight breaking out. </p><p>“You two know each other?” Leorio’s voice breaks him out of his mile a minute thought process.</p><p>“Better than you may think.” Chrollo’s voice is like nails on a chalkboard. The realization dawns on him quickly that Hisoka knew this would happen, he probably counted on it. Kurapika can’t believe he was praising him not minutes ago. That sadistic shit doesn't care about anything but entertainment.   </p><p>Leorio catches the ever-changing emotions in Kurapika's eyes. He goes to set a hand on his shoulder, causing the smaller to flinch. “Shit! Sorry! You okay?”</p><p>He didn’t speak at first, formulating the right words was hard. There were no right words in this situation. “What the hell are you doing here?” He finally croaks out.</p><p>“The reason as you of course. To celebrate my band's hard work on the Elastic Love soundtrack.” Chrollo hums, swirling his drink and feigning uninterestedness. Though it was obvious he was enjoying the interaction.</p><p>“What’s going on, Kurapika?” Leorio asks from beside him, confusion written all over his face. He couldn’t explain right now, it was too difficult. Instead, he looked at Leorio with the most vulnerable expression he could muster through his anger. That seemed to do the trick, urging Leorio to step closer, his presence calming Kurapika just enough to think rationally. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about you lately,” Chrollo continues, “I miss you.”</p><p>“You don’t miss me. You miss toying with me.” Kurapika spits out.</p><p>“So cold, sweetpea. Isn't it only natural to miss your ex?”</p><p>“You don’t get to miss me, Chrollo. Not after what you did.” </p><p>“So you’re making me into the bad guy? You weren’t all perfect either. Telling me lies,  making me keep secrets…” </p><p>Kurapika was going to explode, “Did you just call my gender a secret?” </p><p>“Is that not what it was? Come on now, sweetpea… you know you miss me too. It’s quite apparent from your latest album, is it not? Give me another shot, I deserve it.”</p><p>Kurapika freezes. He’s not sure if it's fear or anger but he can’t make himself move or speak. From beside him, Leorio catches the attention of Melody. She takes one look at the situation and gathers the rest of the band. They instantly get as much space between Kurapika and Chrollo as possible. Kurapika sits there dumbly, letting himself be moved around. Everything becomes a blur of questions and movements. When he regains full control of himself, he’s outside with Leorio, Melody, and Basho.</p><p>“I’m fine.” He croaks out. Had someone asked if he was okay? He doesn’t remember. One look at Leorio’s concerned face is nearly enough to make him crumble. Kurapika just put him through way too much, he feels horrible. “I just want to go home.” </p><p>“We’ll call the Limo. We can all go.” Melody says.</p><p>“No. Don’t let my drama stop you all from having fun. I’ll call a cab.” Kurapika waves the notion away.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Basho asks. </p><p>“Completely.” He nods. Melody and Basho share a glance and reluctantly walk back inside. Leorio doesn’t follow.  </p><p>“Let me come with you, please? You don’t look like you should be alone.”</p><p>“Fine…” Kurapika wants to fight it, but he’s too exhausted. Leorio pulls out his phone and dials for a cab. When he’s finished he turns to Kurapika with a soft smile. </p><p>“You’ll be okay, alright? I’ll keep you safe.” Leorio was so good to him. Too good to him. </p><p>“I’m sorry I put you through that.” </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m more confused than anything.”</p><p>“We can talk about it when we get home.” He settles on the curb. Leorio takes a seat next to him, gently taking his hand. Kurapika gives it an appreciative squeeze. </p><p>The cab made it in record time. Leorio instructed it to come around back so no one got word of anyone leaving the party early. Kurapika weakly stood and forced himself to walk the few steps it took to reach the cab. The driver tried to make small talk but was met with complete silence in return. He shut up after a minute or two.</p><p>Kuapika had completely forgotten about the text he received from Chrollo a week ago till now. He hesitantly pulls out his phone, squinting at the bright screen, and taps on the messenger icon. </p><p> </p><p>[A week ago. 1:47 p.m.]</p><p>Chrollo: Hello, sweetpea. I was just made aware that your band’s song is going to be featured in Elastic Love. The Phantom Troupe wrote an entirely new song for it. Such a small world.</p><p> </p><p>God fucking damnit. If only Kurapika had opened that message sooner. He feels his phone slip out of his hand. Looking up, he sees Leorio turn it off and set it in between them. He must have seen how upset Kurapika looked when he read the screen. Leorio always read Kurapika so easily. He wasn’t complaining. It was easier not to communicate.</p><p>The cab pulls up in front of Kurapika’s apartment and drops them off. Leorio leads him up the stairs and into the restroom. They both shower (very lazily on Kurapika’s part) and then snuggle up in the bed.</p><p>Leorio’s arms tightly wrap around Kurapika as he rests his head on his boyfriend's chest. It was times like these Kurapika is reminded of just how large Leorio is. Every bit of him was at least twice the size of Kurapika. Big (fairly buff) arms, wide chest, long legs. Remembering made Kurapika melt every time without fail. He reaches up and traces shapes on Leorio’s chest, the content grumbles that comes from the man above him makes him dizzy.</p><p>“Ready to talk yet?” Leorio says it softly.</p><p>“I guess so.”</p><p>“No pressure, Pika.”</p><p>“I know. I’m okay.” He takes a deep breath, “That was Chrollo Lucifer. My ex.”</p><p>“Oh. The toxic one?”</p><p>“Yeah. Remember when we first met and I told you we had beef with The Phantom Troupe? That was the beef. Chrollo was super controlling. And manipulative. And… abusive. He would limit my time with my friends and freak out when I tried to set boundaries. He used my not being out against me. He also would manipulate and gaslight me into being dependent on him. Sometimes he would get physical and… he took advantage of me a few times. Then, in January he broke up with me. I assume he was done toying with me. I fell into a horrible depression, I hadn’t been that sad about anything since my parents. I’m super thankful to have had my friends and the music to get me through it.”</p><p>Leorio was speechless above him. That was to be expected. “Kurapika…” He breathed out.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything. There’s not much to say.”</p><p>Leorio tightens his hold on Kurapika. He leans down enough to gently kiss the top of his head, “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for.”</p><p>“I know. I just…” Leorio trails off. </p><p>“Don’t worry. I promised Melody I’d seek therapy after we drop our next album.”</p><p>“That’s great. I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Kurapika smiles as Leorio starts to rub his back, slowly lulling him to sleep. Leorio is so warm, it doesn’t take long for Kurapika to completely relax and drift into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on tiktok @_toxicstars !!</p><p>I also made a playlist that remind me of songs The Chain Users would sing: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1V79HjpxJaWcMScXJSxVAW?si=85q3TueXRvKSQSGczrhOGQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>